One of the Guys
by Forgotten Moments
Summary: "Kim's my best friend, and any feeling I have for her is completely platonic." He shrugged. "Kim, she's just one of the guys." / When Kim overhears Jack's conversation with the guys, trouble, drama, and humor ensues. / "Ah! Eddie, I think you just kicked a very important man part!" / "You actually need to be a man to have any man parts, Jerry!" / KICK
1. One of the Guys

**One of the Guys**

By Forgotten Moments

Summary: "Kim's my best friend, and any feeling I have for her is completely platonic." He shrugged. "Kim, she's just one of the guys." / When Kim overhears Jack's conversation with the guys, trouble, drama, and humor ensues. / "Ah! Eddie, I think you just kicked a very important man part!" / "You actually need to be a man to have any man parts, Jerry!" / "Not cool, Brad. Not cool at all, yo!"

* * *

The dismissal bell rang and Kim was by her locker, transferring items from her locker into her backpack and vice versa. She quickly finished up and slammed the locker shut. Gathering the gym back by her feet and shouldering her backpack, she made her way towards Jack's locker.

"Oh, Kimberly, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Ms. Applebottom shouted, waving at the blonde wildly. Kim restrained herself from groaning and walking towards her sensei's girlfriend.

"Yes, Ms. Applebottom?" She asked politely.

"Oh Kimberly, well, I have a date with Rudy next week and-." Kim cut her off.

"He's taking you to Olive Garden and then a movie. Wear something casual, okay? Okay, bye," she finished quickly, leaving a confused teacher.

"But I was going to tell you that practice is canceled then," she trailed off. She just shrugged and figured they would figure it out.

Kim quickly rushed towards Jack's locker again, but stopped at the stairs when she saw Jack was with the rest of the gang as well as some other guys. Just as she was about to intervene, she heard her name. Carefully, she tip-toed up the first few steps of the stairs and crouched down to hear the conversation. Hey, she was curious.

"So, Jack, how's it going with you and Kim?" Jerry asked with a smirk. The other guys seemed interested as well. Jack shook his head.

"There's nothing going on, Jerry, seriously."

"Really, cause if there's nothing going on than you wouldn't mind if I asked her out, right?" Randy suggested while wiggling his eyebrows. Kim crinkled her nose in disgust and had to resist from puking.

"Dude, hands off," Jack growled. "She's my best friend and I'm not letting you within a 5 feet radius of her." Kim rolled her eyes. _Possessive, much?_ Jerry scoffed.

"You sure that's enough? Why not make it 50 feet instead?" That caused some of the others to snicker. Jack sent each of them a glare.

"But you have to admit, Kim's hot," Brad put in. Kim felt her face heat up even more when others agreed. "But her dancing, well, there's always room for improvement." Kim scowled. _Geez, way to boost a girl's self esteem._

"Kim's smart," Milton put in. "Have you seen her GPA? It's a solid 4.0." _Of course, leave it to Milton to talk about my grades._

"Wait, you mean the same girl that grew a bean for her science project?" Jerry asked.

"I wouldn't be talking, bro. Your science project was "Are Hotdogs Really Dogs?" Brody jumped in, causing another round of laughter. _Oh, burn, Jerry, BURN!_

"Smart, blonde, hot, and fierce, what more can you ask for in a girl?" Brett put in. Kim blushed. _Okay, still have a small crush on him, this is not good._

"Not to mention flexible," Randy said and put in with a wink at the end. "Imagine her in -." Randy never got a chance to finish as Jack and slammed him into the lockers. Thank god there weren't any teachers at the moment.

"Finish that sentence and I swear to god I'll tear you limb from limb. C'mon, Randy, I dare you," Jack snarled, his chocolate irises flared up in anger. It took Brody, Brad, and Brett to pry Jack away from the poor boy who had probably pissed his pants.

"Dude, calm down," Jerry said, putting a hand on the livid brunet shooting death glares at the cowering skater. "For a guy who swears doesn't have a drop of feelings for Kim, you're pretty possessive." _You read my mind, Jerry._

"I don't like Kim! She's like a little sister to me! A best friend! Nothing more," Jack exclaimed. Kim swore she felt her heart shatter. _Ouch, that one hurt. Great, I am officially friend zoned. Lucky me._

Brody winced. "Ouch, that's harsh, brochacho." Brett and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"You just friend zoned Kim. Imagine what she would think if she heard you," Brad added. _Damn, read my mind again._

"That poor mamacita," Jerry said, putting his own two cents in. Randy stayed silent this time, smart boy. Jack rolled his eyes and said,

"Kim's my best friend, and any feeling I have for her is completely platonic." He shrugged. "Kim, she's just one of the guys." That was it. Kim felt whatever was left of her already broken heart fall into even tinier pieces as the wind sweeps them away. _Kim, she's just one of the guys. One of the guys. One of the guys._ The words continued to swirl around, causing her the tiny pieces of her once full heart ache and her head to pound.

There was a holler of "oohs" from the boys as they processed the harsh words. Kim heard them talking some more but she wasn't listening. She took slow, deep breaths, trying to compose herself. A few minutes later, when she felt like she could face Jack without falling apart, she slowly got up. Taking slow steps, she walked back the way she came to convince them she didn't hear a single thing they said.

She walked up behind Brett, being careful to keep eye contact with Jack at a minimum. She tapped the football player on the back.

"Hey, guys," she greeted with a fake smile on her face. There were a series of hellos. "Yeah, hey, listen guys, I don't feel too well so I can't make it to practice." There was another series of okays and yeah, but Jack looked genuinely worried. _For his sister-like best friend who's just one of the guys_ her mind reminded her.

"You okay? Do you need me to take you home?" He asked. Kim shook her head, and looked at her shoes instead, anywhere but at him.

"No, just a bit tired. You go to the dojo without me." Brett turned around and took her hand. If Kim wasn't looking at her shoes, she would've seen Jack's muscles had tensed up.

"Hey, I'll drive you. I'm going the same way," he suggested. Kim nodded and accepted his offer. She and Brett waved goodbye to the others, unknown to both of them that their hands were still intertwined.

The two of them walked towards Brett's car, a Camaro SS with a red, white, and blue paintjob. His car stood out from the rest along with Brody's BMW 335i Convertible, Brad's Range Rover, and Jack's Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Nice," she whistled. Brett laughed and scanned the parking lot.

"You know, it seems you have all the rich dudes falling for you," he said, gesturing towards the cars. Kim waved his comment away.

"Jack doesn't like me. I'm just one of the guys," she said. A heartbeat later, she realized what she said and froze.

"Wait, you heard what Jack said?" He asked with eyes wide. Kim looked up and blushed again. _Aw, he's like a little puppy._

"Um, no, of course not," she lied. Brett raised an eyebrow. "Fine, yeah, and it hurt okay. I really like him and then he goes and says that, and it just hurts okay!" She cried. Brett enveloped her into a hug as she sobbed. Luckily, they were the only ones there at the time. "It hurts so damn much, Brett. I try all the time to catch his attention, but no, I'm just one of the guys!"

"Shh, c'mon, Kim, it's going to be alright. Everything's okay," he soothed, running his hands through her blonde locks. A few minutes later, Kim had managed to calm down.

"I got your jersey all wet, sorry," she muttered. Brett laughed.

"It's all right. I think I've got a spare t-shirt in the car. C'mon, let's get you home." He opened the passenger door for her and slipped into the driver's seat himself. He turned around and rummaged around the backseats before pulling out a plain red v-neck. He shrugged off the blue Seaford jersey, revealing his well toned torso and abs. Kim blushed before looking away. Brett laughed again.

"Okay, Kim, coast clear. You can look again," he said. Kim turned around only to see he was still shirtless.

"Brett!" She squealed. "Put your shirt on!"

"Naw, I think I like it better this way. It's spring and Seaford's boiling," he teased. Kim glared at him. "Fine, fine, be that way." Brett slipped on his shirt before pulling out of the parking lot. They drove in silence.

"Thanks, Brett, for you know, cheering me up," Kim whispered. "And uh, can you not tell anyone about the whole crying thing?" Brett smirked.

"Sure." Kim sighed in relief. "If you give me a kiss," he finished.

"What? Brett!" Kim yelled, swatting the brunet on the arm. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Relax, Kimmy. It's not like we've never kissed before," he said with a suggestive wink.

"Oh god, I can't believe you!"

"I'm kidding, Kim. I'm leaving the creeper job to Randy." Kim sighed in relief again.

"That's good. I like the shy, innocent Brett better. You remind me of a little puppy. Hey, I should start calling you that!" she exclaimed. Kim leaned over and gave the football player a peck on the cheek. "Now, keep your eyes on the road, hun!"

* * *

Yes, this is another new story from me. Deal with it. I had this stashed away for a while and just happened to find it again. This was originally going to be one super long one shot, so the beginning and ending of some chapters might be a bit weird. Just bare with me, okay?

Also, I already have chapters two and three finished and I'm currently working on four. Updates are going to be pretty consistent the first few chapters.

Anyway, reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated. I'll respond to every review in the next chapter?

_You make me smile like the sun…._

-Forgotten Moments


	2. Back Together?

**One of the Guys**

By Forgotten Moments

Summary: "Kim's my best friend, and any feeling I have for her is completely platonic." He shrugged. "Kim, she's just one of the guys." / When Kim overhears Jack's conversation with the guys, trouble, drama, and humor ensues. / "Ah! Eddie, I think you just kicked a very important man part!" / "You actually need to be a man to have any man parts, Jerry!" / "Not cool, Brad. Not cool at all, yo!"

* * *

The duo made small talk on the way towards Kim's house. 5 minutes later, Brett pulled up in front of Kim's house, a three story, Victorian styled house with a large front yard. Kim climbed out of the car and gave the boy a small wave and a thank you before he drove away.

She walked in and was immediately greeted with the sight of her little sister and brother with their noses pressed to the window.

"Who was the guy, Kimmy, your boyfriend?" 13 year old Cade asked. His dark blond hair swept over his brown eyes.

"Ugh, another boy toy, Kim? First there was Jack, then Brad, then Jack again, then Brody, and Jack once more, then Brett, and then back to Jack." Cassidy, Cade's identical twin, muttered. "Who was it this time, Smooth? Kim shot her a glare,

"That was Brett, Cass. And you make it sound like I'm some slut or something," Kim said, walking into the kitchen.

"Whoa, does Kim have another boyfriend, again? Who is it this time?" Her older sister, Kelly, asked. Kim dropped onto the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Ugh, I'm still single, thank you very much. That was Brett, he just offered me a ride home," Kim explained. Her siblings joined her at the island, each taking a seat.

"Doesn't Jack usually give you rides?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't want to talk about Jack," Kim groaned. She really didn't need reminders of what he had said earlier.

"What's up, little sis," Kelly asked, placing her arm around Kim's shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Kim explained what had happened and what Jack had said. Her siblings listened enthusiastically, Cade probably more so than the others, weird.

"Wow, that sucks," Cassidy asked. Cade nodded.

"That's totally not cool, dude. You don't go around saying that. I mean, he says he doesn't like you and then he doesn't let any guy near you. God, that's messed up. Does he want you to be forever alone?" Cade said. Once he realized he what he was doing, he quickly jumped off of his stool. "Ew, what the heck is wrong with me? Talking about boyfriends with my sisters is like talking about, about, about, boyfriends with my sisters!" He exclaimed before running up to his room.

"Is he okay?" Kim trailed off.

"Eh, I think he's okay. He might have hit the soccer ball one too many times with his head at practice today."

"Ugh, what am I going to do, now? Apparently, I'm just one of the guys." Kelly and Cassidy gave their sister sympathetic looks.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. It's like when I broke up with Austin and he started dating Ally," Cassidy said.

"First of all, that's totally different from Kim's situation. And second, you guys were what, 6? You didn't know what dating was," Kelly deadpanned. Cassidy stuck her tongue out. "Why don't we give you a makeover or something? You know, to show Jack you're not just one of the guys," Kelly suggested. Kim hummed.

"I don't know."

"Oh c'mon, Kim, it's going to be fun! We barely have sisterly bonding time anymore!" Cassidy whined. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Kim agreed. Kelly face palmed as Cassidy continued squealing.

"You're going to regret this later," Kelly whispered. Kim nodded, already regretting on agreeing.

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

* * *

"Oh my god, Kim, you look hot!" Grace squealed. That's right, Cassidy had managed to drag Grace, Mika, Julie, and even Kelsey into it.

"Jack will definitely have to stop calling you one of the guys. I mean dang girl, where have you been hiding that body?" Kelsey asked, pointing to Kim's tiny waist, curves, and long legs that were accentuated by her crop top and jean shorts.

"Thanks, I guess?" Kim asked. She spun around to look at herself in the mirror. "Ew, where did I even get this shirt and the shorts? Ugh, did they shrink or something?" The other girls muttered their agreements.

"You're right, you look like a wannabe prostitute, total turnoff," Julie said. Another wave of agreements swept through the room as they all went back to looking for a different outfit. "Ooh! What about this?" Julie exclaimed, pulling out an OASIS dip dye tie front shirt.

"Oh, these are the ones I got you for your birthday!" Kelsey said. In her hands was a pair of Hudson Jeans Palerme Cuffed Short.

"Those would go perfect with this, too," Kelly added, pulling out a pair of dusty blue Converse high tops with stars on them.

"Perfect! Jack's in for one hell of a surprise!" Cassidy squealed, coming out of Kim's walk in closet with a pair of dusty blue Ray-Ban glasses and navy feather earrings.

"Now, we need to decide on hair," Grace said as she pulled out a pair of scissors, a curling iron, and a straightening iron with her right hand. "And makeup," she continued. In her left hand were an arrangement of brushes and lipstick.

"Oh my god, no, no, no get away!" Kim cried.

* * *

Kim was had just stepped out of the house to walk to school, but was greeted by a pleasant sight.

"Puppy? What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning against the rolled down window.

"Are you really going to start calling me that?" He asked. Kim nodded. "Ugh, fine! And I'm here to pick you up," he answered. "Is it not obvious enough, or do I have to start holding up a neon sign?" Kim huffed, but slipped into the Camaro SS.

"The sarcasm wasn't needed." Brett laughed.

"Honestly Kim, who are you trying to impress?" He asked. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. Why?"

"Well, you look different, a good kind of different. I mean your hair's curled and that outfit is at least $700," Brett explained. "And are you wearing make-up?" He squinted.

"Keep your eyes on the road. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kim paused. "Well, I told the girls about what Jack said, and I don't know. They just gave me a makeover. It's not like I asked for it." Brett nodded in understanding as the pulled up to the parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride again, Puppy. I owe you," Kim thanked, climbing out of the car.

"Hey, no problem, anything for a friend," he said, shoving the keys into his back pocket and grabbing his backpack from the backseat. He tossed Kim her backpack as well.

"No, seriously, thanks so much," Kim said. She seemed to be thinking. And before any of them knew it, Kim had given Brett another peck on the cheek. The boy smiled as he placed his hand on Kim's back and guided her towards the entrance.

As they stepped through the doors, it seemed the entire school had momentarily stopped. Everyone was holding their phones and pointing and whispering. Kim leaned over.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"I have no idea. I'm just as confused as you," he whispered back. There was a muffled buzz as Brett reached into his back pocket and fished out his phone. There was a new message from an unknown number to check the Seaford High website.

"There's a new article in the gossip column," Brett pointed. Kim rolled her eyes.

"No duh, Sherlock."

"The sarcasm was uncalled for, Watson," Brett shot back.

"Well, played, Sherlock. Well played."

"Just read the article, Watson."

"We are so weird," Kim muttered, as she focused her attention to the screen.

**Brett Jones and Kim Crawford Back Together Again?**

_Sorry to disappoint ladies, but it seems that our starring quarterback is seemingly taken. By who, you ask? He's taken by none other than Kim Crawford herself. The duo had dated a few months ago, but broke up, and I quote, "I [Kim] still have feelings for someone else." There is no official confirmation from either party, but judging from these pictures, well, I'll let you fill in the blanks yourself. Tell us what you think in the comments below._

_-Gossip Q._

Below the article were a bunch of pictures of them. There was one where Kim and Brett were saying goodbye to the guys and their fingers were intertwined. The next one was of Brett and Kim hugging in the parking lot. It was followed by a picture of a shirtless Brett and Kim blushing in Brett's car. Then there was a picture of Kim kissing Brett on the cheek.

Kim groaned with frustration. "Oh god, I am going to bloody murder them," she snarled.

"This is ridiculous. We're just friends!" He shouted. "At least they got my good side," he muttered.

"Look at the comments!" Kim yelled.

**Comments:**

**Suzy Mather:** _Is this true? Damn, that Kim! She's got Brad, Brody, Jack, and Brett wrapped around her pinky._

**Jasmine Garcia:** _Hey, at least Brad's available!_

**Harmony Jane:** _Forget about Brad, Jack's still single!_

**Talia Inks: **_Does anyone else see Brett's six-pack? That boy is smoking._

**Nick Greene:** _Ugh, lucky Brett._

**Polly Pod:** _Get your filthy hands off my man, Kim!_

**Lulu Reeds:** _OMG! They look so cute together!_

**Kyle Bots:** _And I was going to ask Kim out today. Stupid Brett._

**Will Williams: **_I thought Jack and Kim like each other?_

**Marian Josh:** _Star quarterback dates head cheerleader. How typical._

**Taylor Hanson:** _No! I lost the bet! Kim! You're supposed to get together with Jack! Kick FTW!_

**Harry Queens:** _Yes! You owe me $30, Taylor!_

"See Kim, someone thinks I'm hot," the brunet said, his voice laced with cockiness.

"Oh shut it," she snapped back. Kim stomped to her locker with the football player hot on her heels.

"C'mon Kim, I sure it's going to blow over soon. Give it a couple of days for it to cool town," he soothed.

"Kim! Is this true?" A bold voice shouted from behind the girl. She whipped around to see an angry Jack clutching onto his phone tightly. "Are you really dating him again?" He whispered.

"It's just a stupid rumor, Jack, don't worry, okay?" She answered tersely before walking away with Brett in tow.

"Wait, Kim!" Jack shouted; a hint of desperation was in his voice.

"I'll see you later, Jack."

* * *

And scene!

Huh, I'm updating the day after it was published. Yeah, don't expect that to happen again. Anyway, I really have nothing to say except for all the support. Thanks a lot, guys! You are all epically ROSSOME! Yes, I also like Austin & Ally… Got a problem?

**Response to Reviews**

**ilovesports1999-**Aw! I love you and your stories, too! Yeah, I never really thought of Brad, Brett, Brody, or Randy as bad guys. They just get in the way of my beloved KICK, but you know… a jealous jack is very sexy. Shh, don't tell Kim I said that. Extra thanks for being my first reviewer!

**jackandkimforever-**Ha ha. Yeah, I do feel bad for Kim, but don't worry your pretty little KICK head, Forgotten Moments (moi) has a plan all figured out…. Mwahahahahaha…. Ehem, excuse me. This update isn't exactly five seconds after you've read the first chapter, but I hope it's soon enough!

**BehindTheseCastleWalls-**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have pitchforks and torches, we can hunt him down together! We should start an army…. Just an idea.

**bigdreamer1597-**Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!

**kickinitluver99-Aw!** Thanks, sweetheart!

**jackandkim4ever-Thanks!** I completely understand. Jack is very ugh. And sexy…. I SAID NOTHING! KIM, DON'T KILL ME! I STILL NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY AND GET YOU AND JACK TOGETHER!

**Guest 1-**Thank you so much!

**ILoveKickinIt-**Thanks. So. Much.

**Guest 2-**Thank you.

**Guest 3-**Thanks!

**KarateGirl77-**Thank you. Let's hope I can keep it like that. Ha ha.

**Dragondimwit69-**Aw, thanks! Hope you've enjoyed this update!

**JanuaryWords-**Thanks, sweetheart!

**LoveShipper-**EXACTLY! Stupid Jack, he's so oblivious to everything. Don't worry, I have a plan….

Thank you everyone for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys literally flooded my inbox. Thanks so much for crashing my app. Ha ha. Joking, sort of.

_And I'm dancing to a brand new beat…._

-Forgotten Moments


	3. Man Parts and Personal Space

**One of the Guys**

By Forgotten Moments

Summary: "Kim's my best friend, and any feeling I have for her is completely platonic." He shrugged. "Kim, she's just one of the guys." / When Kim overhears Jack's conversation with the guys, trouble, drama, and humor ensues. / "Ah! Eddie, I think you just kicked a very important man part!" / "You actually need to be a man to have any man parts, Jerry!" / "Not cool, Brad. Not cool at all, yo!"

* * *

"I don't get it, man. I don't like Kim, but then I always get so possessive," Jack mumbled into the silk sheets as he lay sprawled on his bed. Jack and the guys were currently situated in Jack's room, minus Randy who no one really liked and Brett who had taken Kim home, again.

"So you finally admit it. You are way too possessive," Eddie said from his place next to the mini fridge.

"Dude, you either like the girl and tell her, or don't like her and let her date someone else," Brad said, walking out of Jack's walk in closet. "But can you explain why you have even more shoes than my sister and mother combined?"

"I don't have a lot of shoes! Just 300 something pairs."

"You have a serious problem," another voice piped up. They turned around to see Brett leaning against the door. "Sorry I'm late, we went to Starbucks to grab a quick drink," he muttered, falling into one of Jack's many beanbags. Jack glared at him.

"You mean like a date?" He grumbled. Brett shook his head.

"No, Kim's like a little sister. I already dated her once, and it's pretty obvious any feelings we have for each other is platonic," he explained. Jack groaned again.

"Kim's been avoiding me. She won't even look me in the eye! Something's up with her," the black belt complained. Brody raised his eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, that does seem like the case."

"Oh, dude, during 2nd period when Kim saw you, she completely freaked. She ran out of the classroom faster than you could say swag," Jerry added.

"Beautiful, that's just fucking beautiful. My best friend is avoiding me like the plague."

"I think I may know why," Brett whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Jack bolted out of bed.

"What? Why? Don't hold back on me, man!"

"Oh god, personal space, dude," Brett exclaimed, pushing Jack away from his face. "It's just do you remember when we were talking about Kim?"

"She didn't hear what we said, did she?" Jack asked urgently. Brett reluctantly nodded his head. "She's going to hate me."

"You really screwed up this one, Brewer," Brad said.

"This explains the $728 outfit," Milton piped up as he snapped his fingers. Brett cheered as everyone looked at him weird.

"Yes! I said her outfit was at least $700! Cory said it was $600 tops! Ha, he owes me $20," he whooped.

"Dude, my love life is at stake here. And why would you need $20, you're loaded," Jack pointed out.

"It's not about the money, Jackie. It's my man pride and dignity," Brett explained.

"You do know that any guy that dates Kim looses any man pride and he has, right?" Eddie said. "She can whoop your ass to next year."

"Psh, I have pride to spare!" he shot back. Eddie patted Brett on the head and shook his head in a joking manner.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Glue Gun."

"Hey! I thought we were to never speak of that again!" Brett yelled. Everyone laughed at the memory, a story for another time.

"Wait; how many of us had dated Kim or had any interaction with her that can count as non-platonic?" Milton intervened.

"I was her date to the Cotillion," Brody answer.

"I dated her," Brad said next. "It was before you came, Jack," he added when Jack opened his mouth to say something. Brett nodded.

"I dated her, too."

"I kissed her," Milton mumbled.

"Wait, ginger nerd said what?" Everyone shouted at the pasty teenage boy.

"It was an accident, leave me alone!" Milton cried as he curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth.

"Okay…."

"I went on a double date with Kim. She wasn't my date, but whatever," Jerry put in.

"I remember I kissed Kim on the cheek in, like, 5th grade. It was when I had a crush on her," Eddie finished. "So that leaves," he turned around. "Jack."

"Wait, am I the only one who didn't do anything with Kim? No wait; I had a date with her!" He yelled, triumphant.

"When? How come we didn't know this?"

"It was when Kim broke up with Brett. I took her on a date afterwards," he explained.

"You do have a crush on Kim!" Milton cried triumphant.

"You have no proof!"

"Yes I do!" He countered. In his hand was a black composition book. Jack's eyes widened before they narrowed into slits.

"Drop the book, Milton," he growled. The ginger squeaked and tossed the book behind him which landed on Eddie's lap. "Eddie, hand it over!"

"Never!" He screamed, throwing it towards Brody who caught it.

"If you don't hand that to me, I'll make sure you will never get to say brochacho again," Jack warned in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm a black belt, too!" Jack lunged at Brody as the two guys got into a wrestling match, rolling around on the ground as the others tried to separate the black belts.

"Ow, Jack! Stop kicking me in the face!"

"That's not me, Brad! Jerry, get your feet out of the way!"

"Gah! Someone bit me!"

"Sorry! It was all pasty and I thought it was sugar!"

"Eddie! That's disgusting!"

"Shut up, Brett! You're shouting in my ear!"

"Ah! Eddie, I think you just kicked a very important man part!"

"You actually need to be a man to have any man parts, Jerry!"

"Not cool, Brad. Not cool at all, yo!"

"Uh, I'll just wait outside while you guys figure this all out." The boys looked up from their tangled mess to see Kim shuffling her feet awkwardly at the door.

"Kim!" The all cried, simultaneously falling out of the web of limbs and other body parts.

"Hey, I'm just here to give Brett back his jacket," she said, walking up to the said boy and helping him up.

"Thanks, Kim," he said with a smile. "I've been wondering where it was." Kim giggled and waved as she walked back out.

"No problem, Puppy. See you guys at school." As Kim shut the door, the guys began to bombard Brett with questions.

"How did Kim have your jacket?"

"Did she seriously just call you Puppy?"

"Ha, Puppy, that's just rich!"

"Jerry, shut up!"

"Answer the questions, Puppy!" Brett glared at Brody who had said the last comment and pushed everyone away from his face.

"Does personal space have no meaning anymore?" He cried, exasperated. "Ugh, I must have left it at her place when I went to study."

"Are you positive you guys aren't dating? To go to her house and study is the start of a serious relationship," Milton began.

"Milton, I think that only applies to you and Julie, man," Jerry said as Milton huffed and turned away.

"Like you know anything about relationships, Jerry. You're longest one lasted three days and you didn't even remember her name," Milton snapped. The rest of the boys "oohed" and waited for Jerry.

"It's not my fault the sexy mamacitas just can't stay away. The ladies all want a hot slice of Jerry pie and I can't deny them what I have plenty to offer," Jerry replied with a quick 360 spin. "Whoooooo!"

"Can we leave it at that before this gets any weirder?" Eddie asked.

"Aw, I was just going to tell Jerry all about flying unicorn elephants," Brad baited.

"They don't exist!" Milton screamed, tearing at his hair.

"Uh, yes they do!" Jerry screamed, lunging at Brad. "Tell me everything about flying unicorn elephants, oh wise one! Everything!"

"Oh boy," Jack muttered.

* * *

I swear; this will be the last time I update so early. Don't expect to see an update for at least another week!

Anyway, this chapter is mostly humor and a little insight on the boys' relationships with each other so yeah….

There really isn't anything for me to say at the end of author notes anymore. Awkward….

**Response to Reviews**

**KarateGirl77-**Thank you! And special thanks for being my first reviewer!

**Missdaisy013-**Thanks so much!

**Guest 1-**Aw, shucks! Stop making me blush! Thanks, sweetheart! OMG! Lucky you! That mast be amazing to see Mateo!

**Randomperson-**I know right? Thanks for the review!

**kickinfan321-**Don't worry your pretty little head, I have a master plan! Ha ha. Hold your horses and wait, something will happen, trust me! Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**jackandkim4ever-**Thanks! Ha ha.

**kick4thewin-**Ah! Thanks, sweetheart! Stay tuned for more drama!

**Ninjago123-**Don't worry, there definitely will be kick.

**Cristina C-**Thanks so much, sweetheart! Yup, typical high school. Glad I'm not in high school yet.

** -**Thank you!

**TheSwasomeOne-**Thanks! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

**ilovekick4ever1997-**Thanks! I absolutely adore Austin & Ally! I can't believe they're just friends, now. Poo…. And literally right after they got together, too! Ah! It's driving me insane. R5 Family for life! Ha ha. You're actually the only person who said they caught the reference. The Taylor and Harry thing was just a coincidence. I didn't realize it until after I edited for, like, the fifth time. Ha ha. Thanks again!

**LoveShipper-**Gossip, you will never be free of it! Yes! Jealous!Jack is adorable! Thanks the Crawfords, eh.

**Summergirl987-**Aw, I'll make sure to try to update quickly! Glad you like this story!

**Guest 2-**Thank you and me too!

**Nicole-**Thanks so much!

**Bigdreamer1597-**Thank you! Here's an update! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Justswimming2013-**Thanks! And to answer your question, the gang is 17 in their junior year of high school.

**ilovesports1999-**Aw! Thanks so much, sweeatheart! OMG! I know right. He's also so aborable! Ha ha. Yeah, I noticed that. Don't know if Disney XD made the connections. Can it mean something? And there was also Ricky and Randy. R & B. Ha ha. Thanks for the review!

**Hayesfan66-**Ha ha. I don't tend to update very quickly, and at random times, but I'll try to update quickly for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lizzy-**Here you go, another update!

**Lilly-**Ha ha. Yeah. Thanks for the review.

**Guest 3-**Hey! Thanks for the review!

Oh god! Thank you everyone who had reviewed, favorite, and/or followed! My inbox was flooded! That made my day right after my heavy ass, metal window blinds fell on my foot! Thank you! I can't believe I'm almost at 40 reviews and it's only three chapters so far! I love you guys!

Just as an afterthought, if you guys have any suggestions or anything you want to see happen, tell me in a review or PM me. I'll try to fit it in the best I can! Thanks in advance!

_Why do we fall in love so easily…?_

-Forgotten Moments


	4. Beyond My Control

**One of the Guys**

By Forgotten Moments

Summary: "Kim's my best friend, and any feeling I have for her is completely platonic." He shrugged. "Kim, she's just one of the guys." / When Kim overhears Jack's conversation with the guys, trouble, drama, and humor ensues. / "Ah! Eddie, I think you just kicked a very important man part!" / "You actually need to be a man to have any man parts, Jerry!" / "Not cool, Brad. Not cool at all, yo!"

* * *

"Hey guys, practice is over. I have the next class coming in, in 5 minutes!" Rudy yelled from the door of his office. The kids gave him a quick answer to indicate they heard him as they began to disperse from the mat.

"Man, it's so great more people are coming in, now," Eddie said from his spot on the bench. He wiped the sweat off and took a large gulp of water.

"Yeah, it must feel great. Rudy went from struggling to get the dojo open to having one that's beating the Black Dragons," Milton put in.

"Hey, that reminds me, what happened to the Black Dragons? They all kind of just disappeared," Jack asked; his eyebrows furrowed into a confused expression. Everyone shrugged and dropped the subject. Just then, Kim walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry I missed practice," she said, walking towards the gang. Everyone gave her questioning looks.

"Where were you?" Jack asked; a concerned expression on his face. Kim shrugged and brushed his question off.

"Hey, Milton, can I borrow your history notes? I left mine at school." The ginger nodded and scurried to his locker. Jack slowly approached Kim who just pretended he didn't exist.

"Hey, Kim?" Jack asked hesitantly while rubbing the back of his next. Kim ignored him, causing the brunet to sigh sadly. "Please, Kim? Please tell me what I did wrong? I can't have my best friend ignoring me," Jack begged. Jack knew very well why the blonde was ignoring him, but he wanted her to tell him. Kim spared him a quick glance, but quickly diverted her attention back to Milton as he continued to rummage around his locker. Papers were flying everywhere as he frantically looked through his school work.

"C'mon, Kim! I'm so sorry for whatever I did wrong! I'll make it up to you somehow, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what I did wrong!" The black belt pleaded again, almost on his knees. Jerry and Eddie nervously glanced at the two arguing teens, but continued with their conversation.

"Ah ha! Victory!" Milton exclaimed as he ran to Kim with a whole binder filled with stray paper. Kim cautiously took the binder.

"Uh, thanks, Milton," she mumbled. "Bye guys!" She added as she walked out the dojo doors. Jack ran after her.

"Hey, wait, Kim!" He yelled and grabbed her by her arm. Kim jerked back to glare at the 17 year old.

"What, Jack?" She hissed a mask of annoyance settled over her face, Jack gulped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a late lunch with me," Jack suggested. "Maybe at Melody Diner?" Kim frowned slightly, contemplating the invitation. Jack nervously gulped again. "I mean, uh, if you want to, that is. If you, uh, have, like, other plans, or something, I totally understand. And if you're wondering, this isn't, like, uh, date or something, unless you, um, want it to be. If you do, that's totally cool with me and stuff, and yeah. So, what do you say?" He rambled. Kim couldn't help but let a smile break out as she winked at the teen in front of her.

"That sounds great, Jack. Why don't you pick me up in, let's say, half an hour? Is that cool with you?" She asked nonchalantly. Jack nodded eagerly.

"Cool, that's great, fantastic even! I'll see you at half past one, then!" He confirmed. With a final wave towards the blonde, Jack walked back into the dojo, a bounce in his steps. Kim laughed and started to head home.

* * *

"No way! I didn't think she had the guts to do that!" Kim gasped as Jack nodded his head. Kim threw her head back and laughed. Jack cracked a grin and stared in awe at the blonde beauty in front of him. Her blonde locks were curled to perfection and she had on just enough makeup to accentuate her features.

"Hey, remember the time Cadence got her head stuck to the chalkboard?" Jack asked. Kim's head snapped to attention as a Cheshire grin stretched on her lips.

"Cadence, you mean Cadence Beats?" Kim squealed. "Oh my god, that was hilarious! It was definitely one of Jerry's best pranks!" Jack eagerly agreed. "And what about that time Jerry blew up the science lab? I can't believe the teachers are still looking for the culprit!"

"I know! It's definitely Jerry? It's always Jerry," Jack deadpanned, causing both of them to erupt in laughter. Customers gave them strange looks which they both ignored; they were having too much fun. Jack and Kim took a while, but eventually managed to calm down. They were making the situations funnier than they really where, but that was what made it all the more better. Kim gave Jack a shy smile and reached across the table to give his hand a slight squeeze.

"I'm having a great time, Jack," she said. The brunet teen winked.

"Of course you are, you're with me, aren't you?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, Jackson. Let's not stretch the truth too much," she teased. Jack narrowed his eyes as his lips curled into a sly smirk. Kim's eyes widened when she realized what her best friend was planning and raced out the door. Jack quickly threw a fifty onto the table and shouted,

"Keep the change," loudly over his shoulder at one of the waitresses. Some customers gave him dirty looks. He ignored them and continued to chase the beautiful blonde out the restaurant.

* * *

The two best friends managed to run all the way to the beach and stopped at one of the more secluded areas. By the time they arrived, both were short of breath and had doubled over panting. Kim couldn't help but laugh at Jack's disheveled state. Jack returned the favor and stuck his tongue out. When their breathing was back to normal, they began to stroll by the edge, letting the waves lap at their bare feet.

Halfway through the walk, Jack had managed to muster up enough courage to grab a hold of Kim's hand. The brunet waited for her to pull away in disgust and was pleasantly surprised when she did the opposite and gave his hand a squeeze. A grin appeared on both their faces.

"Hey, Jack?" Kim mumbled. The brunet snapped his attention from the setting sun towards her. He almost tripped when he saw how beautiful she looked. The sun had managed to hit her hair at an angle that made her blonde locks look like strands of gold and her features were soft, yet defined and beautiful in the soft rays. Her doe eyes sparkled in adoration up at him along with something else. That something else made the butterflies in Jack's stomach grow and flutter even more than they already were.

"Yeah, beautiful," he slipped. Jack was too dazed to notice. Kim's cheeks darkened into a soft pink.

"I know this is sudden, but, have you ever thought of your future? Like whom you want to be? What you want to do? And who you see yourself with?" She added the last one in hesitantly. Jack gulped. Of course he's thought about it, why wouldn't he. But he had always brushed the image of who he wanted to be with off, always assuming she wouldn't feel the same.

"Uh," he stalled, not knowing how to answer the expectant blonde. "I'm, uh, not really sure, I guess," he lied. "I've never thought about it much, you know." He mumbled. Kim's hopeful expression seemed to falter a bit. Jack sighed, hating to see her even the slightest bit unhappy.

"Everyone says you have control over your future that you can decide to be whoever you want to be, to do whatever you want to do," Jack began, glancing at the girl next to him from the corner of his eye. He pulled her along as they continued to walk. "I say all that's bullshit!" Kim's head whipped around in shock. Jack continued. "It's bullshit. I'll never get to choose, I don't get to choose now either. My future's all planned out for me, Kim. Every single thing in my life, down to the last detail, has already been planned for me since I was born.

Guess who I'm going to be when I grow up? That's right, Kim, Jackson Brewer, CEO of Brewer Enterprises. Guess what I'm going to do? Yup, right again! I get to take over my father's company, just like every generation before me. The only thing I really get a say in is who I'll fall in love with and marry," Jack ranted. A humorless laugh followed as he shook his head.

"Actually, I don't even get a say in that. I don't even have control over who I'll fall in love with, either! My life is just dandy, isn't it, Kim?" He sneered. His cold expression softened as his gaze landed on Kim's worried face. "Oh, come here," he mumbled, pulling her into a tight embrace. He nuzzled his face in her silky, golden hair. They stayed like that for seemingly an eternity, both too comfortable too pull away. Kim finally spoke up.

"You know that's not true, right Jack? I mean, you got to pick your friends and you picked us, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Brad, Brett, Brody, uh, does Randy count?" She paused. Jack gave her a small smile. "And me," she whispered. Jack couldn't help but let a grin and laugh escape. Kim joined in; happy she could make her best friend feel better. Jack looked down at the girl he had the privilege of calling his best friend and immediately felt his heart speed up.

"Do you want to know something else?" Jack whispered, leaning closer. His hazel eyes sparkled with adoration. Kim nodded slightly, too mesmerized to do anymore. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice," he stopped, almost too scared to say the last few words. Kim, who already had a small sliver of an idea of where he was heading, placed a hand on his cheek, a silent encouragement. Jack smiled and pulled the blonde even closer if that was possible. He continued.

"But falling in love with you was beyond my control."

He pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss.

* * *

This is what you guys get for making me update a whole flipping week earlier than I was planning too. I was actually planning on stopping right before the kiss happened, but because of the amazing amount of reviews, I decided to be nice. You guys are all truly and undeniably amazing, I hope you know that.

**Response to Reviews**

**AzianDemigod16****-**Have your KICK feels exploded from this chapter? Special thanks for being my first reviewer.

**Justswimming2013****-**Thanks so much!

**KickinItFanatKick****-**Here's an early update just for you guys! I promise I'll try my hardest to not drop of the face of the earth and to keep this story alive and going until I complete it.

**-**Thanks so much! You're review and you are SWAG!

**purplebutterfly12****-**Thanks! I'll try for the Glue Gun incident, maybe when I'm finished with this story.

**BehindTheseCastleWalls****-**I think Jack's figured it out. How about you?

**bigdreamer1597****-**Thanks! Hope this chapter will suffice to curb your KICK feels!

**TomTechyGirl142****-**Thanks so much! This is a super early update! Hope you've enjoyed this!

**Summergirl987****-**Thanks! I try! Ha ha. You're welcome.

**kickinitluver99****-**Here's an update! Don't cry. Thanks! I can't email you, but I can PM you.

**Cristina C-**Thanks you, thank you! I try to be funny; I fail most of the time. Thanks so much! This means a lot!

**neyson14****-**Thank you! I know right? I'll try. Let's cross our fingers.

**ilovesports1999****-**Aw, thanks, sweetheart! Yes, it will marry you! Ha ha!

**Vanessa2799****-**Ha ha. Thanks so much! This means a lot. Ha ha. Rant away, I love long reviews.

**secretuser****-**Thanks for the review!

**Guest-**I know right! Thanks for dropping a review!

**GlitterGirl123****-**Ha ha. I know right? Jealous!Jack is just adorable! Thanks so much! I try. Thank you again!

**jackandkim4ever-**Thank you so much!

**TheSwasomeOne-**Aw, you're swasome! Huh? What book?

**Guest-**Hope this chapter answers some of your questions!

**KarateGirl77-**Thank you!

**Guest-**What do you think? Ha ha.

** .3705-**You're welcome. Thanks for the review!

**Horse7899-**I know right? Thanks for the review!

**Guest-**Ha ha. Thanks so much! Wow, that sounds amazing! Good luck with high school!

**ilovekick4ever1997-**You're like the only one who catches my A & A references and mentions them in the review! For that, I congratulate you! Thanks so much!

**LoveShipper-**Yeah! Ha ha. Thanks for the review!

**kickinfan321-**You're welcome and thanks so much!

**TiffanyKene-**Thank you so much! Ha ha! That really means a lot.

**StayWierd-**Thank you! Sorry for boring you, it's my fail attempt at humor, Sad, I know. It is a filler cause; I just needed something to build up to this chapter. Also, I originally wrote this as a one shot, so, yeah, things are sometimes going to be a bit weird and the content might be a bit awkward or off. Sorry about that. And thanks so much! You're review made my day!

Ah! You guys are absolutely amazing and I love you! You'll probably see another update on Friday or Saturday. Thursdays are always hectic with me scrambling around desperately to finish last minute projects. I'm such a procrastinator….

Don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow! It means a lot to me! Thanks!

_I'm not gonna write you a love song…._

-Forgotten Moments


	5. Just a Dream

**One of the Guys**

By Forgotten Moments

Summary: "Kim's my best friend, and any feeling I have for her is completely platonic." He shrugged. "Kim, she's just one of the guys." / When Kim overhears Jack's conversation with the guys, trouble, drama, and humor ensues. / "Ah! Eddie, I think you just kicked a very important man part!" / "You actually need to be a man to have any man parts, Jerry!" / "Not cool, Brad. Not cool at all, yo!"

* * *

_One, 21 guns  
__Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
__One, 21 guns  
__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

Jack groaned as he was ripped out of his intoxicating dream. His hand groped around for his phone, knocking over a bunch of miscellaneous crap lying on his bedside table. He quickly turned off his alarm and rolled out of bed. Jack sighed as a hurricane of emotions took over and he dropped his head into his hands.

_That dream was so real._

The brunet almost wanted to cry when he realized everything, from Rudy telling them class was over to he and Kim kissing was all just a dream, was a stupidly intoxicating dream. It was real. Jack fell back onto his bed, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Jackson Brewer! Get your ass down here this minute or you're going to be late to school!" His mom screamed from downstairs. Jack didn't move an inch. He'd never really disobeyed his mom before, she was crazy scary when she was pissed. Besides, he had learned a long time ago his mom _always_ got her way. There was no winning with her.

"I'm not kidding, Jackson! If you don't come down, I will personally drag you out of bed myself!" Jack ignored her and slipped back under the covers. He closed his eyes, strangely exhausted, and began to drift back to sleep. Everything sounded far away, from the clicking of his mom's dangerous seven inch heels as she stomped up the stairs to the obnoxiously loud music his brother had left on was nothing but a soothing hum.

The covers were violently yanked away from his body by his mom. "Oh, my poor baby," she cooed. Jack's eyes rolled from behind his eyelids at her sudden change of mood. The brunet felt the edge of his bed sink as his mom sat down and gently started petting his messy hair. "Are you okay, Jackson? You look absolutely horrible!"

"Geez, thanks mom," he mumbled, cracking one eye open to look up at the blonde woman. She rolled her striking green eyes and got up, placing the covers over him again.

"Do yourself a favor and stay home today, Jackson. You look like you went to hell and back," she said. The brunet snuggled into his large comforter.

"Yeah, it was something like that," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Kim closed her locker as the dismissal bell's finished ringing. She cast one last glance around the almost empty halls, searching for a certain brunet who hadn't shown up to school. Sure she was still mad at him, but regardless, he would always be her best friend and she cared about him, a lot. Kim sighed when she realized he was nowhere in sight

_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

Kim groaned as Jerry spontaneously busted into Rebecca Black's horrendous song. Screams and curses where soon directed at Jerry and moments later, a particularly large kid tackled the Latino to the ground. Sighs of relief followed as the singing ceased and everybody went back to what they were doing. Kim shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Guess who?" A low voice whispered from behind her. Hands covered her eyes. Kim smirked.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Give me a clue?"

"I'm undeniably hot," the figure boasted. Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Is it Zac Efron?" She teased. A huff of annoyance followed as the hands were removed. Kim spun around to see Brett's pouting face. Kim laughed and lightly shoved him to the side. "C'mon, let's go help Jerry before he becomes a pancake."

"Way to make me hungry, Kim," Brett whined, trailing after the blonde. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Just keep walking, Puppy."

* * *

The sound of the wheels of his skateboard hitting the ramp managed to make Jack feel better. Even the sound of beginners who were stupid enough to attempt the harder tricks and crashing painfully, possibly breaking something, was somewhat comforting. After performing a simple laser flip, he decided to head home. He had been at the park for over three hours trying to clear his head. Jack gave a quick wave towards some of the skaters and rode out of the skate park.

He wasn't aware of where he was really going until he stopped at the outskirts of Seaford. The city border was really an abandoned port. The place somehow was always cloudy and grey, despite the weather being bright and sunny. It was one of the reasons people tended to avoid the old warehouses and slightly sunken ships that resided there. On the other hand, Jack actually enjoyed the port. There was just something about the way it made him feel that drew him closer like a moth to a flame.

The brunet opted to walk, knowing exactly how slippery the cold concrete ground was from the ocean spray. He wandered aimlessly, weaving through the maze of forgotten cargo. His head was still pounding from the dream.

Jack always knew what he and Kim had was special and that he truly cared for her. But to what extent was still a mystery to him. Sure, he had always teased her for having a crush on him, but it was mainly just him joking, sort of. The thought of Kim actually liking him was never really something he thought about a lot, until now. Now that he really thought about it, it didn't seem that bad for Kim to like him. It sent tingles up his spine at the thought.

Just thinking of Kim sent an electric shock through his whole body. There was no deny that the blonde was attractive, even Jack knew that. She had this natural beauty about her, the kind that many girls try to achieve by piling on makeup, while she didn't need makeup. Nobody can look someone in the eye and say Kim wasn't beautiful. It was fact. But there was also something else about the blonde that caused the little tiny butterflies in Jack's stomach to triple in size and start fluttering around. Kim just had this certain charm or whatever people call it that she could brighten anyone's day by just smiling at them. At least, it brightens Jack's day.

The brunet was snapped out of his train of thoughts by an obnoxiously loud scream. The brunet looked around to see he had managed to walk all the way from the outskirts to the edge of the Seaford woods. He sighed and climbed up a large boulder that was placed as a marker by the dense trees. Jack propped his skateboard next to him and laid down to rest. He wasn't aware of the ache in his legs from all the walking he did until now, causing a loud groan followed by a yawn. Before long, Jack was asleep.

* * *

_Now I realize you were the only one  
__It's never too late to show it,  
__Grow old together,  
__Have feelings we had before  
__When we were so innocent_

Jack groaned as he was awakened by Jason Chen. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before fishing his phone out of his back pocket. Still not fully aware of his surroundings, he slid the green arrow across the screen to answer.

"Hello?" He mumbled, followed by a yawn.

"Where the hell are you, Jack? You've been gone the whole entire day and everyone's worried about you!" Kim screamed. Jack took a quick glance at the time on his phone and realized it was already half pass ten. He immediately jolted awake and cursed under his breath.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Kim. I was walking around and I guess I fell asleep," he quickly answered. Jack grabbed his skateboard and hopped of the rock. He sped down the sidewalk on his board.

"Asleep?" Kim asked. Jack could imagine her eyebrows furrowing together like they always do when she was thinking. Jack thought it was always adorable. "Asleep where?"

"Uh, on a rock?" He mumbled in embarrassment. Kim giggled and a dopey grin began to curl on his lips. Hearing her laugh, especially if it was because of him, always made the brunet happy.

"Whatever, Jack. Just get home. You had us all worried." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Dork," she muttered before hanging up. Jack was just about to stick his tongue out when he realized how stupid he would look to any passerby.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack had stopped in front of the iron gates of his house. Quickly punching in the combination for the gates to open, he skated up the ridiculously long driveway. He tossed his skateboard into one of the bushes and skidded to a stop at the door. He took his keys out and opened to door and was immediately met with his furious mom. Jack gave her a sheepish grin before she violently dragged him towards the living room by his ear.

"Ouch, Mom, that hurts!" He whined.

"Shut up, Jackson! Do you know how worried you made everyone? We tried calling and looking for you, but nothing! I was literally a hair away from calling the police until Kim showed up!" His mom screamed as she pushed him onto the couch. Jack gave her a charming smile and propped his elbows onto his knees and placed his chin on his palm.

"I love you, Mommy," he said, looking innocent. Him mom rolled her eyes and sighed. It was only then did Jack realize how tired his mom really looked. Her usually neatly done blonde hair was all frazzled and falling out of their bun. There were noticeable bags under her eyes and her makeup was slightly smudged. Her shoulders were slumped, making her seem older and more worn out. Jack stood up and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just had a lot on my mind and needed some space. I didn't mean to make you worry. I love you," he mumbled into her hair.

"Oh Jackson," she sniffled, pulling away. "My baby is growing up, first Justin, then Jacqueline, and now you. I guess I'm starting to realize how fast everything is going. I always think that one day, you wouldn't need me anymore. I don't want to see you grow up so fast. I'm sorry if it feels like I'm suffocating you. You're my last baby!" She cried. Jack's expression softened.

"Don't cry mom, please. You'll always have me and I'll always need you," he comforted. "Why do you think Justin and Jacque went to college so close to home? Trust me, we'll always need you, mom." The blonde woman sniffled once more before giving her son a watery smile. "Just remember your arms were always opened when I needed a hug. Your heart understood when I needed a friend. And you knew exactly how to kick my ass to next week when I needed a lesson."

"You always had a way with words, Jackson," she said, wiping away the tears. Jack smiled. "Now, tell me everything!" Jack gave her a confused look. "I'm your mother, Jackson. Don't you know when my son has his eye on a girl?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

And finished! Ha! The date and kiss was all a dream! Mwahahahahaha! I am so evil!

Another chapter for all you lovely readers out there! I hope you've enjoyed this one. There isn't much KICK because I needed something to lead up to the fluffy onslaught of the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Something came up.

And a special shout out to all the moms out there.

_**WE LOVE YOU! 333**_

And guys please don't take your moms for granted. Some people don't even have them.

**Response to Reviews**

jackandkimforever-Thank you so much! I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story so far! That really means a lot to me!

kickinfan321-Thank you!

jackandkim4ever-Thanks for the review!

.3705-Ha ha! I feel mean, now!

Cristina C-Aw thanks! I'm so glad you've enjoyed that chapter!

TomTechyGirl142-Aw, thanks so much!

bigdreamer1597-Aw thanks! I try to be as cheesy as I can! Thanks for the review!

Summergirl987-Aw! Thanks so much!

LiveYourPassions-Thank you so much!

TheSwasomeOne-Oh that! Ha ha. I feel stupid for not realizing that sooner. Oops! You'll just have to wait to find out, I guess! Thank you!

nalda. lihic. 5-Here's another update! Thanks for the review!

biancy2712-Thank you so much!

AzianDemigod16-I know right? Ha ha! It's all a dream! Thanks for reviewing!

Guest-Thank you so much!

KarateGirl77-Thank you!

ilovekick4ever1997-Definitely! Nice rhyming. Poems are always a pain for me. Aw! Thanks so much! You're review and kind words mean a lot to me! I wish I could write the script for Disney! Jack and Kim would've been dating already! Thanks so much! Aw, you're amazing, too!

TiffanyKene-Ha ha. Now I almost feel bad for making it just a dream. Almost.

JanuaryWords-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Guest-Thank you!

Guest-Thank you so much. I'm 13. And thanks! English was something I usually struggle with, thought I love the subject.

kickinitluver99-Thank you so much! I think I already PMed you.

XxXxDontHateJustLoveXxXx-Thank you! The line breaker is simple. All you have to do is upload the document and then click edit next to the document you just uploaded. Then, there this icon at the top of the box that's a straight line. Click that a tada! Line breaker!

Nicole-I know right? I could just melt if I guy says that to me.

Justswimming2013-Thank you. Thank you!

Kickinitlover01-Thanks so much!

ilovesports1999-Ha ha! Too bad it wasn't real, right? Thanks for the review!

CRaZYLoVE71-Thanks! It's great to hear that! I'm pretty bad at humor. I honestly don't think Brad, Brody, or Brett are bad guys. (And they are pretty adorable.) Thank you!

swagmasterlol-Thank you so much!

LoveShipper-Aw, I know right? Thanks for the review! Too bad the date was just a dream right?

I just want to say thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Yes! I'm so close to 100 reviews! I love you guys and happy mothers' day! Lots of love!

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home…._

-Forgotten Moments


	6. Build-a-Blues

**One of the Guys**

By Forgotten Moments

Summary: "Kim's my best friend, and any feeling I have for her is completely platonic." He shrugged. "Kim, she's just one of the guys." / When Kim overhears Jack's conversation with the guys, trouble, drama, and humor ensues. / "Ah! Eddie, I think you just kicked a very important man part!" / "You actually need to be a man to have any man parts, Jerry!" / "Not cool, Brad. Not cool at all, yo!"

* * *

"C'mon, Kim, you can't ignore me forever! How else am I supposed to tutor you?" Jack complained to the blonde who had her back to him. Kim's lack of response caused Jack to sigh, exasperated. "I'll make a deal with you. If you let me tutor you and if you pass next week's test, I'll be your personal slave for a week," he bribed.

Jack didn't particularly want to be Kim's slave (who did?) but what else was he supposed to do? She did seem to perk up at the bribe. Kim turned around to face the brunet with a smile plastered to her face and a mischievous gleam in her eye, one that caused Jack to regret his decision. Was it too late to change his mind?

"Deal," Kim agreed; a Cheshire grin was playing on her lips. Jack gulped nervously, glaring at the blonde. Kim simply shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you're the one that set the terms. Don't look at me like it was my fault."

"Damn it," Jack cursed.

* * *

"This is too hard!" Kim yelled, throwing her pencil onto the opened textbook.

"It's been 5 minutes, and you're already complaining," Jack muttered, a look of amusement on his face. She ruffled her hair in annoyance and pouted. Jack had to admit, she looked adorable.

"Why did I have to choose French of all languages?" Kim moaned, falling back and pretending to faint. Jack rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. Jack grabbed Kim's pencil and absentmindedly began twirling it around his fingers, making it do little tricks.

"You said you want to learn French so you can go to Paris and understand people so you don't get lost or something. And for the record, Kim, people in France also speak English," he answered. This caused her to frown even more as she propped herself up again.

"And I regret ever saying that," Kim said. She took back her pencil and began answering the questions Jack had written down. The brunet shook his head and spun around in his chair to continue browsing through Kim's previous failed tests. Not three minutes later, Kim threw her pencil at the back of Jack's head, causing him to turn around and straddle his chair. A look of annoyance was on his face.

"What, Kim?" He snapped at the blonde sitting criss crossed on his bed.

"What's number one?"

Cue face palm.

* * *

"I told you! I told you! I told you I would pass! Take that, Jackson!" Kim squealed, running up to Jack, waving her text in front of her. He turned around from where he was exchanging his books and gave Kim a wink.

"Félicitations," Jack said, pulling her in for a quick hug before resuming his previous task. Kim raised an eyebrow and continued to tap her foot impatiently. Jack eventually turned around after closing his locker and rolled his eyes, grabbing Kim's wrist and exiting the building. "I didn't forget, Kimberly," he muttered. "No matter how much I wish I could," he added, climbing into his black Lamborghini. Kim laughed and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Fantastic! So, I was thinking we would head to Froyo Den to grab a quick bite before heading to Billy's so I can check on the board I'm having him design for me," she said. "We should also have enough time after that for me to drop by Build-A-Buddy to get something for my little cousin before practice." Jack groaned.

"Ugh, why did I ever agree to this," he grumbled, turning his car towards the Bay View Mall. Kim stuck her tongue out and continued to mentally check off a list of things for Jack to do.

"Oh, don't sound so disappointed, Jack! You get to spend the whole entire week with me! What could be better than that?" Kim countered.

"I can name a few things I rather be doing, like cleaning out the basement," Jack muttered. Kim narrowed her eyes and whacked him in the leg, causing him to swerve off course slightly. "Watch it, Kim. Do you want to make it to the mall in one piece or not?" Jack hissed. The blonde rolled her eyes, but kept her hands to herself. "Thank you."

"I'm still mad at you," Kim piped up after a few moments of tense silence. Jack raised an eyebrow, taking a right.

"I'd apologize, but I have no idea what I'd be apologizing for," he snapped. Kim shot a death glare at the brunet and made a move to grab the door handle.

"Pull over," Kim seethed. Jack frowned, but complied with the blonde. He drove into one of the neighborhoods and pulled up by one of the houses. The moment the car stopped, Kim unlocked the door and stormed out, her backpack hitting her back with each step she took. Jack sighed and slouched back in his seat, his arms crossed.

The tension between them was so thick, Jack felt like he was suffocating. Everything with Kim used to be so easy, and just not _this_, if that made sense. There was no doubt in his mind or heart that he was head over heels for Kim and wished for nothing more than for her to know that. Why couldn't everything go back to the way it was before? Before the whole situation between him and Kim got complicated, or better yet, before Kim heard that stupid, _stupid_, conversation he had with the guys. Can't he just have his best friend back?

The brunet groaned and had to fight the urge to hit his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. His gaze soon flickered up and he was just able to catch a flash of blonde turn the corner before disappearing all together. Jack sighed loudly and slowly began to start his car again and drive after his best friend. He drove slow enough to catch up with the blonde and trail by her side. He honked a couple times to get her attention; but she was determined to ignore him. She didn't even falter in her stride.

Jack slowly began to roll down the window so he could look up at Kim. He continued his slow pace. "C'mon, Kim, please don't be like this," he pleaded, his voice laced with sincerity. "Can you please just get into the car? I promise we'll sort this entire thing out." She continued to ignore him. He decided on a different approached. "Kim, are you seriously going to keep ignoring me?" He took a quick left turn to avoid crashing into a tree. "You know you can't ignore me for long, right? I'm Jack Brewer, and I'm just too amazingly hot and sexy for anyone to ignore!" He joked.

Jack tore his gaze away from the road briefly to look up at the blonde again. He almost jumped out his window in pure _happiness_, when he saw the ghost of a smile flickering across her lips. He couldn't help but smile and speed ahead a bit before pulling to a stop. He only had to wait a few moments before he felt Kim open the door and slide into shotgun. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"So, uh, Froyo Den?" He offered. Kim slouched back in her seat and kicked her feet up onto the dashboard.

"And step on it."

* * *

"Get the blue and pink one!"

"No! The orange one is so much brighter!"

"God damn it, Kim! The orange looks like a freaking orange sherbet threw up on it!"

"Duh! It isn't called Sherbet Bear for nothing!"

"Uh, is there a problem?" A somewhat short worker asked. Jack and Kim glanced down at his from their glaring contest to shake their head.

"No problem. Sorry for disrupting your business and everything," Kim apologized with a small smile. She jerked her thumb to point at Jack who awkwardly waved and rubbed his neck. "My friend here just doesn't understand what a good bear looks like. We'll be done shortly." The man nodded and began to walk away, but not before adding,

"I suggest the Mint Chocolate Chip Bear. It's usually a big hit among our customers," the employee suggested with a shrug and walked away to help another customer. Kim raised an eyebrow at his retreating back before turning around to see Jack kneeling next to a crying blonde girl. She was probably no more than six, most likely five. Kim threw the unstuffed bear back into its bin and kneeled next to the small girl.

"Hey, sweetie, please don't cry," Kim cooed, removing the girl's small fists from her red, tear-filled eyes. Jack nodded and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Yeah, girls look a lot prettier when their smiling." His gaze quickly flickered up to Kim's concerned face before quickly focusing on the girl again.

"Can you tell us your name, sweetie?" Kim asked, picking up the girl and slowly began to rock her a bit to calm her down.

"I'm Anna," she managed to mumble in between sniffles and hiccups. Kim nodded and motioned for Jack to take the girl. The brunet carefully cradled Anna as Kim began to ask her questions.

"Are you lost Anna? Where's your mom?" Kim asked. Anna sniffled and rubbed her already red nose.

"I don't know!" She cried before bursting into more tears, grabbing onto Jack's hoodie and burying her face in the black material. Kim sighed and jerked her head towards the store exit.

"Let's take her to the front desk. We'll have them ring her mother up," she said. Jack agreed and the duo quickly exited the store with the still crying blonde. They arrived at the front desk in a matter of minutes and quickly explained the situation to the employee working there. During the short trip, Jack had somehow miraculously gotten Anna to fall asleep and she was now drooling on his shoulder and snoring softly. The lanky man that they talked to quickly called for the mom over the intercom. Despite the problem, Jack and Kim couldn't help but snicker at the way his already nasally voice sounded over the speakers. Luckily, he didn't notice.

By the time the mom came, Jack and Kim had already waited for nearly half an hour. The young mom that looked like she had gone through one too many plastic surgeries in her early years had mumbled a few lame excuses and quickly grabbed Anna from Jack's protective hold.

"Thank you guys so much for watching her! It was so hard not to lose her while I was shopping," She thanked, taking Jack's hand and holding it tightly. Both the teens curled their lips in disgust and the brunet quickly shook her off. He bent down to her level considering he towered at least a good head over her.

"Keep a better fucking eye on her next time!" He snarled. Kim gently grabbed his shoulder to calm him down, but even she couldn't deny the bitter feelings she had for the irresponsible mom.

"News flash, woman, there are more important things out there than fucking shopping! Like, oh, I don't know; your daughter!" Kim snapped with equal malice. Her expression softened when her eyes landed on Anna's sleeping face. Kim ducked down and placed a small kiss on the young girl's forehead and whispered, "take care, Anna." She then grabbed Jack's hand and stormed away.

The teens were soon sitting on one of the benches provided for the shoppers. Kim was tucked under Jack's side as she frowned at the memory of Anna's mom's attitude. A few minutes later, she broke the silence.

"Do you think it would be too harsh if we dumped a bucket of bird poop on her?"

* * *

So, yeah…. I'm so sorry for disappearing for a while, will you find it in your hearts to ever forgive me? The story is at that weird transition point where the characters all have mood swings, so sorry about that. I'm sorry for this crappy chapter and again, the mood swings. This is more of a filler than anything else, really. I'm pretty tired right, now, and I'm trying not to fall asleep as I type this so I'm going to answer the reviews next chapter. Sorry for disappointing all of you.

Just before I leave though, oh my god! You guys are flipping amazing and I love every single one of you to pieces! I got like 30+ reviews for just the last chapter! Dayum! You guys review like a boss!

**Special thanks to jackandkim4ever!** You are awesome, yo! Thanks so much for being my 100th reviewer! Virtual confetti and cake for you! And thanks. It's a talent of mine to make not-meant-to-be couple sound just as adorable as meant-to-be couples! Ha ha. Joking, joking. I'm actually glad I've managed to make Brett and Kim cute! Though, I will never support their romantic ship, I swear. KICK for the win, baby! They do make adorable best friends though!

So, that's all for now, guys! Hope this chapter can tie all you over until chapter 7 comes out.

_You don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye…._

-Forgotten Moments


End file.
